knights_of_the_northern_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Note to Contributors
This wiki is maintained by members of the Knights of the Northern Realm club. There are a few steps that should be followed by contributors to achieve this goal: Administrator Status All content-contributing club members should become administrators of this wiki. Once you get an account, contact one of the administrators (currently only James Swill and Squire Lukas are admins, as they're the only contributors so far) who will make you an administrator. This will allow you to edit any of the pages of the wiki, delete unauthorized pages that might be added, and make other club members administrators. Because we're not sure how notifications work via the wikia.com site, it might be better to notify administrators of your new account via the club's Facebook group. Add your New Page to Wiki Table of Contents If you're making a new page instead of editing an existing one, don't forget to add a link to it in the table of contents on the homepage of the wiki. That way it will be easy to see what the range of content is on the wiki. (Wikis without tables of contents rely on searching to find pages, which can be unhelpful when you're not sure what is available to be searched!) The table of contents can be re-categorized as needed; at present I've just divided it into two sections: crafting resources (how to make things) and historical resources (learning about how things were in the historical period). In general, the wiki's purpose is two-fold; we're hoping for new pages that help achieve the following: #To relocate the documents hosted on our Facebook Group, which are getting quite unwieldy. Most of these documents contain links to other internet resources. #To write articles or instructions that display the research that club members have done on various aspects of 14th century medieval history, with a view to helping other members benefit from that research. This can also include discussion. Further to the second point, eventually it would be good to create "kit guides" like this 13th century British group has done, with a view to social status, period (early to mid to late century), civilian vs. military costume, and personal accessories that come in very handy during events. "Protect" Your Page This is how you ensure that only club members (i.e., wiki administrators) can edit the content on our wiki. You should also follow these "protection" instruction for your own wiki account, otherwise (stupidly) anybody will be able to edit your profile! Step One: Edit your Newly Published Page : Once you've added a new page (you might not have done anything except given the page a name) and "published" it (i.e., pushed the green button so that the page goes "live" and people can see it), you can continue to edit your page as needed. Beside the big green edit button at the top of your page beside the main title is an arrow with a drop down menu with the following options: history, rename, protect, delete Step Two: Select the "Protect" Option from the Drop Down Menu : Click on "protect" from the drop-down menu options. This will take you to the "Change protection level" for your page. Step Three: Select "Administrators only" and "Unlock further protect options" in the "Edit" area. : I don't know what the "Expires" option means, but its default is set to "infinite" which I assumes means that this protection setting never expires. Sounds good to me. Step Four: Select "Administrators only" and "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)" in the "Move" area. : I had thought that the cascading protection meant that all new pages added to the wiki would require administrator status, but it doesn't. Not sure what it means, exactly, but it makes sense to me to maximize the protection of each page. Step Five: Add an "Other reason" for the protection, and hit the "Confirm" button : I always add "The material on this wiki is the result of club member research only," although I don't know if adding anything here is necessary. Once you add a reason, though, your browser should autofill it the next time you have to do this. Don't forget to confirm the changes!